


Jamie and the Chains

by lilmaeval



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chains, M/M, Toilet humor, bad australian accents, i promise the rest isn't as shitty, like yeah sorry about the first few paragraphs they're really gross to read, this is rly shitty smut i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jamie wants to do is go to sleep.  However, thanks to everything being his roommate's fault, that dream was soon dashed as he soon finds himself in a rather compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamie and the Chains

_Fuckin’ bright lights._

Bionic hand pressed to the man’s forehead, Jamison Fawkes shielded his eyes from the dim lights of the bathroom. What with the fact the there was grime all over the place, it wasn’t as though their illumination was all that intense, but with the massive hangover the man had now, he may as well be in a really glitzy hospital. All he had wanted to do was take a shit, was that so wrong? And yet, here he was, assaulted by the lights as he sat constipated on the old porcelain throne.

What a shitty night. Sure, they had a semi-successful heist, but that didn’t stop the nuisance of the cops following them for hours before they managed to lose ‘em meaning him and Mako had hours before they finally got home. What a nightmare...And all night, he had to desperately get to the shitter, but of course, Mako had taken priority. So now, not only did the room’s smell make him want to gag--well, more than usual, but his bowel movements had shifted, so of course he couldn’t get that last piece out. Even he was grossed out by all this, and that was an accomplishment.

It didn’t matter anymore. Wiping his arse, Jamison flushed (mostly because Mako would hang him if he didn’t) and ran his hands under the water, as giving little of a shit as his own ass. As he stepped out of the bright lights and into the intense darkness as the rest of the apartment, it was then Jamison realized he’d left his pants in the bathroom, leaving him stark naked. Oh well. It wasn’t the first time Mako and Jamison had been stark naked sleeping together. Lazily walking over to their shared bed, he suddenly hit his foot against a heavy metallic object and fell back, grasping it and cussing under his breath.

“Bloody ‘ell,” he harshly whispered aloud, looking forward and barely making out the shape of Mako’s chain hook. Of course. Letting out an animalistic grunt, he reached out blindly and grabbed the chain, attempting to drag it away...only to fall on more of it. “How long is this damn thing?!” He spoke louder than before, rolling over and attempting to stand up...only to find he was caught in the damn things.

Panicking to get out, the moments snowballed until Jamison was completely bound somehow, lying on the floor and contemplating whether or not his treasure was really worth protecting or not. Not when it came with this snake pit lying around. There was only one thing to do, and he knew he’d get ridiculed for it, but it didn’t matter. All he wanted was some God damn peace and sleep.

“Ma--”

“...Rat?” His voice was cut off by the sight of the larger figure stepping over him, gas mask over his face as usual.

“Ah, Mako, mate,” Jamison grinned, a definite tension in the air from the way the other addressed him, “fancy you bein’ up already. I seem to have gotten meself in a pickle, mind gettin’ me out?”

Silence seemed to befall them both for a moment, Mako finally leaning over and shaking his head. “Thought I heard you doing something stupid,” he scolded, “didn’t think it was this fucking idiotic.” Without another word, the large man picked the smaller one up by the hook his chain was attached to, hanging it to the ceiling above.

“W-What?!” Jamison began to instantly shake, staring at the other and only further freaking out. “C-C’mon, mate, don’t leave me here like this!!! We’ve both been through shit tonight, it ain’t my fault you fuckin’ leave your chain on the floor ‘nd I can’t see...Can’t...Mako...?”

The other had taken off his gas mask. For the first time, Jamison could see his face. Partially. The lights from the bathroom were still on, somewhat illuminating the other. There were a few scars Jamison could make out, as well as the other’s rather plump lips. Needless to say, he was more handsome under there than he gave the other credit, which he had already given a lot.

“You’re right,” Mako spoke, for once without the filter of a gas mask to muffle his words, “we’ve been through a lotta shit. I could use a little stress relief, and you’re already in a compromised position, so...whadya say?” Grasping the twink with his big, meaty hands, Jamison let out a gasp at the tug of the chains mixed with the heat emanating from the other.

“Blimey, mate,” Jamison blurted out, his voice tremoring, his legs lifting somewhat and his cheeks flushed red, “you wanna fuck?”

“Was that really so hard to understand?”

“Obviously no, but like...This’s outta nowhere...”

“You’re the one who got bare naked and wrapped yourself in my chains.”

“...Touché.”

After a moment of staring into the other’s eyes, the initial awkwardness seemed to pass, the two slowly leaning in until they finally pressed their lips together, the initial spark undeniable. Alright, this could work. His hands behind his back, Jamison forced his body to swing forward with his legs around the other’s large waist and began to suck Mako’s lower lip, moaning as he felt the larger man’s tongue lap at his own.

“Crikey,” Jamison moaned out, not expecting the quality of such a kiss to come from the other, “you, ah...really know whatcha doin’, mate.”

“Hold on a second,” Mako ignored the comment pulling away much to Jamison’s dismay. God, he was hot. Both physically and in the fact that all that chub made him warmer than any blanket. Soon enough, however, the man came back a bottle of lube. It wasn’t uncommon that either caught the other masturbating from time to time, but still, the idea that they were going to use that same shared lube to actually do something shared was a bit mind boggling. “What?” Mako had caught him staring, Jamison realizing his confusion was reading visibly upon his face.

“Nothin’,” he lied, “I just...ya sure this ain’t just some fucked up wet dream one of us is having? Cuz it seems a lil far fetched that we’d do this, I ‘unno.”

“Does it?” Mako kept his eyes locked with the junker, watching his reaction closely. “And what would that say about you or me if that was the truth?”

His heart was beating hard against the chains. His head was spinning faster than his rip tire. His eyes were dilating complete panic. “I guess...” Jamison could feel his voice croak, his legs instinctively spreading against the gravity of the heavy chains. “We really...We really wanna fuck. The both of us. Fuck, how long’s that been a thing between us?”

“Dunno,” Mako bluntly returned, stealing a kiss and instantly shutting Jamison up, “don’t care either.”

“R-Right,” Jamison giggled, higher pitched than normal and watching Mako spread the lube on his fingers, warming it up in his hands, “don’t...care...” Taking a deep breath, Jamison swung his legs up and soon his foot was crossed with his peg around Mako’s neck, feeling completely defenseless in this position. God, this was so weirdly satisfying.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Just makin’ sure.”

“I want ya.”

The words caught Mako off guard, the bodyguard taking a moment to lock gazes with Jamison once more. Pressing their faces together with foreheads and noses connected, Mako slipped in a finger, hearing the sharp gasp escape the other.

“Is this alright?” Mako asked, slowly thrusting the digit in and the back of Jamison’s head with his other hand. “I mean, I saw ya fingering yourself once, but one of my fingers is like the size of yer hand...”

“No, no,” Jamison shook his head, taking a hard breath and kissing the other hard, “keep goin’, I wanna be shagged by ya!”

That was all the words needed. Mako inserted his second finger, first together, and then he began to spread as he entered, feeling the wetness of the lube string between his index and middle finger. “Jamie,” he huffed, continuing to scissor him open with his calloused digits, “I come on pretty strong, don’t I?”

“It’s parta your mystique, mate,” Jamison chuckled, continuing to kiss him and shivering as he rode into his movements, “ya certainly got me all worked up easily enough...I dun see why ya got any reason ta worry--Nn, a-ah~!!!”

Dropping his pants enough to pull out his erection, Mako looked at the entrance he had worked to open and began to have his doubts. “Christ, you’re a little bloke,” he pouted his lower lip and felt the way Jamison pulled him in with his legs. He was getting surprisingly good at using them over his hands. “I’m just sayin’. I don’t wanna kill you.”

“‘M not a doll, mate,” Jamison groaned, “I can take whatever heat yer packin’. Promise.”

“You can say that all you want,” Mako grunted, “doesn’t make a lick of difference when it comes to if we’re gonna work together.”

“‘Course we will!” Jamison proudly spoke. “We’re mates, aren’t we?”

“That’s not what I mean, Jam--”

“I know, I know. Just make a try for it.”

Silence befell them both, the only sound between them their low, deep breathing. Like the calm before an explosion. The thought seemed to come across them both, a shared grin coming across both their faces as Mako closed the gap once more and kissed him gently, slowly slipping the tip of his cock inside of the smaller man. A croak escaped Jamison’s mouth, a high pitched whine following. Stopping, Mako waited for a nod from the other before continuing, his arms leaving the man’s hips and instead wrapping his whole body in his arms. Reaching around, the man rearranged his chains until the ones his arms were wrapped in were attached to the hook, keeping his hands above Jamison’s head.

“Our first shag,” Jamison smirked, voice weak as he felt the other inside, “and it’s a kinky mess. Well done, mate.”

“I’m only halfway in,” Mako announced, catching the other off guard until he fully fit himself in with one last push, watching as Jamison’s head rolled back. “Beauty,” he chuckled heartily, unable to keep himself from kissing the other as he saw Jamison’s pout accented with flushed cheeks.

“Yer lucky yer hot,” Jamison murmured, feeling Mako reel back and thrust back in, moans and gasps filling the air from the both of them. “M-Mako,” he stuttered, “mate, don’t stop--A-Ah, hnnngh...Ngh!!!”

The noises Jamison made only spurred Mako on further, his body heaving from the intensity. “Jamie,” he groaned out in his deep voice, feeling the other begin to nibble on his neck, “you’re so good feeling...so tight...” Reaching down, Mako grasped the other’s cock and began to pump him, their panting and cries of ecstasy suffocating any silence that might have lasted in the apartment. At the rate they were going, they might as well wake up the whole building.

“I’m damn close, mate!!” Jamison shuddered, their rhythms breaking his breathless words. “So close...so fuckin’ close--!!! _M-Mako!!”_ With a cry of the other’s name, Jamison felt himself release, sputtering onto their chests and feeling their eyes meet again, unable to pull away. He didn’t want to. Everything about this was melting away any feeling of pain he felt earlier. Now there was only bliss.

Once Jamison tightened, it wasn’t long before Mako stopped and pulled out, holding up his cock and groaning as he came onto Jamison’s chest and face. “Eat up,” he offered, watching as Jamison’s long tongue eagerly began to lick up the cum. With a low chortle, Mako pulled him into a hard kiss, removing Jamison from the hook and undoing the chains with ease.

“Bloody ‘ell,” Jamison giggled lightly, “ya coulda done that the whole time...” Arms taking their place around Mako’s neck where his legs were, the two embraced fully, the quiet of the night reasserting itself in the space surrounding them.

Without another word, without a sound, the two made their way back to their shared bed without trouble, Jamison curling up on Mako’s stomach and falling fast asleep. As Mako watched the tips of the junker’s hair light up with flame, he couldn’t help but continue to pet the other. “Sweet dreams,” he wished to his resting mate, closing his eyes as well.

Weight vanished from his stomach, Mako only woke up again to realize that Jamison was gone as he heard a flush from the other room. Soon, Jamison took his place back upon Mako’s stomach and curled up. “Sorry ‘bout that, mate,” he offered as he pet his soft tummy, “but that whole thingie we did did wonders for me colon. G’night!”

Mako decided right then that the next time Jamison said he had to take a shit, he’d get to go first. His own bodily functions weren’t worth sacrificing the mood for the other’s blissful ignorance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnggghhh this is my first time writing Mako so I hope it's fine ;~; Thank you for reading owo!! Sorry I suck at smut, I hope you enjoyed it anyway~~


End file.
